The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a drive motor for driving a tool of the power tool and comprising at least one handle for guiding the power tool in operation. The handle is functionally connected to the drive motor by means of at least one antivibration element wherein the antivibration element comprises a coil spring that is arranged at least with one end on a guide wherein the coil spring has a first spacing in a first radial direction relative to the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,320 B1 discloses an antivibration element on a portable hand-guided power tool that comprises a coil spring that is provided in an end section with play relative to a guide of the coil spring. In this way, a progressive characteristic line of the spring can be achieved.
Known antivibration elements with coil springs have the same stiffness in all directions transverse to the longitudinal direction of the coil spring. In order to be able to achieve a different damping behavior in different directions, several antivibration elements must be arranged accordingly in the different directions. The use of antivibration elements comprised of rubber is also known for achieving different damping actions in different directions; these rubber elements have different stiffness as a result of different geometries in the different directions.